Tu me engañas, Yo te engaño
by hikari-loka
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo habían tenido que aguantar aquel engaño que les carcomía el alma, y ahora lo único que querían era venganza y por fin, la iban a tener


(N/A): hello everybody XD (la bilingüe q reprobó ingles XD), bueno, se q esto es super extra menga cofcofawesomecofcof raro, y esta pareja prácticamente nunca es vista, pero fue una petición de mi querida amiga akira (Siii tu mujer-la señala-), digamos que estuvimos de ociosas ese dia y sacamos papelitos de una tómbola y bueno, todo un caso XD. Bueno espero q les guste muxo, dejen comentarios que de ahí veo mis errores y los corrigo y de paso me zapean y me tiran tomates XD (mmm tomates *¬*). Disculpen las horribles faltas de ortografía que en eso soy pésima XD.

Disclaimer: los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen y blah blah blah… (ya quisiera q fueran mios T^T).

* * *

><p>Era una tarde tranquila, bastante cálida comparada a otros días, cierto noruego y finlandés se encontraban sentados frente a frente discutiendo un asunto muy importante.<p>

-así que…-noruega absorbió un poco del té que desde hace rato le había servido Tino- ¿aceptas?

El finlandés lo miro con un poco de nervios, luego desvió su mirada a su regazo y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

-bueno, no creo que esto esté bien…digo no fue…

-Tino, tú me llamaste-interrumpió severamente el otro nórdico y con tranquilidad dejo su tasa en la mesita que se encontraba frente a él para luego clavar su penetrante mirada en el otro- tu muy bien sabes que nos llevan engañando durante mucho tiempo y tú fuiste el que me llamo para ejecutar esto, no te eches para atrás.

-p-pero noruega, ahora que lo pienso, esto no está bien, creo que podríamos hablar con ellos no se…

El noruego aporreo sus manos sobre la mesa e interrumpió al otro, casi causando que las pequeñas tazas de porcelana derramaran su liquido, se levanto y con paso lento rodeo la mesa hasta que por fin llego a sillón donde estaba el otro

Al ver esto el finlandés se en congio un poco, el noruego lo miro con severidad y cierto fastidio, odiaba este tipo de comportamientos, se sentó junto al otro y tomo sus manos para ponerla entre las suyas, haciendo que este se volteara sorprendido.

-Tino, por una vez en tu vida, deja esa timidez y haz algo por ti mismo-las palabras tan sinceras pero al mismo tiempo tan frías hicieron que el otro bajara la mirada- Tino, no bajes la mirada-dijo con severidad, el otro dudo un poco pero la volvió a subir-es hora de tomar venganza, debemos hacerlos pagar por lo que nos hicieron, nadie se enterara, solo confía en mí.

El otro dudo por unos minutos, pero al ver la mirada de determinación que escondían los ojos fríos del otro asintió.

-e-está bien, lo hare, confiare en ti- sus palabras salieron un tanto cortadas pero con determinación en ellas, noruega soltó una pequeña sonrisita apenas imperceptible y se levanto.

-muy bien Tino-se sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía en su traje de marinerito y voltio su mirada al finlandés- entonces hoy en la noche será.

El finlandés asintió un poco nervioso y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-entonces te veo esta noche- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y luego voltio para despedirse del otro-nos vemos-y con esto salió y se fue.

Apenas el otro se había ido, el finlandés dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y se desparramo en el sillón, no sabía cómo había llegado a aceptar aquella propuesta.  
>Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios y rememoro los sucesos de hace algunas semanas, resultaba que Noruega y el habían tenido que ir de compras a mercado más cercanos que se encontraba a 2 horas de su casa y había dejado a Dinamarca y a Suecia para que cuidaran la casa, pero apenas regresaron valla sorpresa que se habían dado<p>

Sorprendieron a sus "esposos" en pleno acto sexual (N/A: no se me ocurrió nada mas -3-), sus víveres prácticamente casi se les hubieran caído, si no fuera por el hecho de que se dieron cuenta antes y los sostuvieron para que no hicieran ruido, ese día tuvo que contener a noruega para que no castrara a los dos en ese mismo momento, ambos se tuvieron que retirar y se dieron a dar una vuelta, más que nada para tranquilizar a noruega y dejar que las cosas terminaran en la casa.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron frecuentando para descubrir lo que tenían sus amantes, y después de un tiempo de espiarlos descubrieron que ambos tenían un amorío y que los llevaban engañando durante ya mucho tiempo, en ese momento se sintió muy deprimido y pudo ver como al otro nórdico el hirvió la sangre y varias veces tuvo que contenerlo para que no cometiera suicidio contra los otros dos, ya después de mucho pensarlo, decidieron dejarlo así y seguir cada quien con el suyo, más que nada porque no tenían a alguien más, sobre todo porque cada quien tenía una "familia " al cuidado, el con sealand y noruega con iceland, todo seguía normal hasta que…surgió la propuesta.

Un día decidieron reunirse de nuevo, para poder desahogarse ambos (mas el que noruega) y la conversación fue yendo hasta que llegaron al tema de la venganza, por error había mencionado que estaría bien vengarse de ellos y noruega lo tomo muy a pecho.

-Hm, me parece buena idea

-n-noruega, no creerás que…

-me parece perfecto

Al final el noruego lo había logrado convencer de tomar venganza y varios días estuvieron pensando cómo realizarla, hasta que una idea surco por su mente: "tú me engañas, yo igual".  
>Rápidamente llamo a noruega y bueno, llegaron hasta este momento, la propuesta fue de acostarse con otras personas para que sus "esposos" sintieran lo que ellos estuvieron sintiendo las últimas semanas, pero ninguno de los dos logro pensar en con quien se podrían acostar para vengarse de los otros.<p>

-acostémonos los dos –dijo el noruego con tranquilidad sorbiendo un poco de su te

-¿Qué!

La propuesta del otro lo había shokeado por completo, pero debía admitir que no era mala, al final este logro convencerlo y termino aceptado.

Con paso lento el finlandés se levanto y con cierto desgane voltio a ver al reloj, aun quedaba mucho tiempo para la noche, pero sentía que el tiempo sentía que se e iba de las manos, con sus ojos azules, miro a la puerta donde anteriormente noruega había pasado y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-ah, hoy en la noche

Esa misma noche

Los sonidos de un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta hicieron exaltar al finlandés el cual, inmediatamente se pasó y se dirigió a abrir

-¡hay voy!

Cuando por fin llego abrió la puerta y se encontró con noruega quien se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando

-noruega, pasa-le invito a pasar, el otro solo asintió y entró a la morada procurando dejar su abrigo en el perchero y sus botas, esta se encontraba vacía, debido a que tanto Suecia como sealand se habían ido a un viaje junto a Dinamarca.

El silenció reino un rato, ninguno se atrevía a verse o hablarse, sabían porque se encontraban ahí y ninguno sabia que hacer.

-e-esto, noruega ¿quieres sentarte?-las palabras escapaban nerviosas de los labios del finlandés, el otro solo se dedico a asentir y ambos se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-así que…-hablo por fin el noruego- ¿donde comenzamos?

-¿q-QUE?-Tino se sorprendió por lo directo que era el otro, este solo lo miro a los ojos y se cruzo de brazos

-si, ¿Dónde comenzamos? A eso vine ¿no?, o ¿me equivoco?-el otro solo se sonrojo y bajo su mirada a su regazo, jugando con sus manos debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba

-p-pero es tan repentino, bueno, no sé si deberíamos, es demasiado rápido ¿no crees? Jeje-rio un poco nervioso

-oh, por thor-suspiro, con un rápido movimiento, se levanto de el sofá y se dirigió al otro, para luego tumbarlo sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre de el- hagamos esto rápido y de una vez.

El finlandés se sonrojo debido a las acciones del otro e intento quitarlo de enzima suyo, pero no pudo, a pesar de ser pequeño, el noruego tenía bastante fuerza y mantenía a Tino entre su cuerpo y el sofá.

-por favor noruega, no creo que esto esté bien, será mejor que lo dejemos así, es suficiente- intento persuadir al otro pero este no cedió y solo soltó un pequeño gruñido haciendo que el otro dejara de suplicar.

-Lo siento Tino, pero ya no hay pasos para atrás, es tiempo de terminar de una vez por todas con esto-el de ojos azules iba a volver a reprochar pero rápidamente el noruego junto sus labios con los suyos.

La lengua del noruego rápidamente se introdujo en la cavidad del otro incitándolo a que lo siguiera, Tino solo se sonrojo por la brusquedad que el otro ejercía e intento separarlo de el pero este no cedió y aplico más fuerza asiéndolo ceder a él.

Las manos del nórdico mayor fueron descendiendo a la ropa del otro y con desesperación fueron arrancando cada prenda, dejándolo solo en bóxers, el otro al no sentir su ropa intento cubrirse con sus manos pero el otro lo impidió agarrándolas y atándolas con la corbata que se había quitado desde hace rato.

Al ve que no podía mover sus manos, Tino intento zafar el nudo pero este estaba demasiado apretado por lo que se comenzó a lastimar las muñecas, movió su cuerpo en forma de protesta, noruega se ergio un poco y con delicadeza agarro su rostros y lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos.

-Tino deja de hacer esto mas difícil y sede de una vez, tú querías esto y acepta las consecuencias, tú fuiste el que quería venganza, o es acaso que ¿ya olvidaste aquella escena?-las mirada del otro bajo un poco pero noruega aplico un poco mas de fuerza al agarre de su cara para que no volviera a bajar

-s-si todavía lo recuerdo, p-pero, no creo que este bien que hagamos esto, está mal.

-Tino, escucha-el finlandés poso sus ojos directamente en los del otro y puedo ver cierta angustia y rabia tras esa mirada fría- ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?, ellos nos engañaron, ellos nos traicionaron y todas las noches tenemos que soportar dormir junto a ellos, sabiendo que no sienten nada, ¿no te da frustración? ¿No te gustaría vengarte?-el otro lo dudo un momento pero luego asintió- pues es hora, ya es tiempo y esta es nuestra única oportunidad, así que, confía en mi

Tino nunca había oído hablar tanto a noruega, y debía admitir que sentía lo mismo que el, ver a Suecia todos los días y sentir sus besos lo entristecía, porque sabía que detrás de esa faceta, todo era mentira, llego hasta tal punto que lo hizo caer en depresión pero tuvo que salir por su familia, sentía frustración, angustia y más que nada enojo, y quería sacar estos sentimientos, sin embargo, aun la culpa lo carcomía, pero, al ver los ojos de noruega, tan decididos, el poder ejecutar esto, por fin dejar que aquello saliera, era una oportunidad que casi no se daba.

Por fin, después de unos minutos de silencio, el finlandés por fin asintió y volvió a mirar a noruega, esta vez seguro.

-hagámoslo-noruega dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa e igual asistió y se volvió inclinar sobre el cuerpo del otro para susurrar en su oído.

-tranquiló, todo va ir bien

Tino solo asintió y noruega siguió con sus trabajo, con sus manos palmeo todo el cuerpo del otro haciendo que este dejara escapar algunos gemidos, son su boca, que se encontraba cerca de su oído, comenzó a morder el lóbulo del otro y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello.

Pequeñas descargas de placer se esparcían por la espalada de Finlandia haciendo que se arqueara y se aferrara al otro cuerpo.

La boca de noruega lamia cada parte del cuello del finlandés y dejaba chupetones en cara parte que podía, al terminar con esta zona su boca de dirigió a su pecho, donde con la misma estimulo lo pequeños pezones del otro, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos erectos.

Su manos, antes en el pecho ahora habían bajado a la zona intima del otro frotándola un poco para causar más placer, Tino no pudo evitar que grandes gemidos se escaparan de su boca, trato de no dejarlos salir o intentar cubrirlos con su manos pero estas seguían atadas.

Tras dejar completamente erectos los pechos del otro la boca del nórdico mayo bajo un poco mas hasta el ombligo, donde jugó unos cuantos segundos, sus manos con forma iban bajando más a zona íntima del otro iban bajando los bóxers.

Debido al placer que recorría todo su ser, Finlandia dejo que su espalda se arquera a cada corriente eléctrica, simplemente la boca del otro le hacía maravilla, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y lamiendo cada parte de él, puedo ver como el otro llegaba a su hombría y la comenzaba a lamer desde la punta hasta la base para luego engullirla.

Un gran gemido se escapo de los labios de Tino debido a la acción del otro y su respiración se acelero, noruega continuaba dándole placer succionando su hombría y lamiéndola dentro de su boca, aumentando las succiones con el tiempo, tanto fue el placer que le dio el otro que Finlandia no resistió mas y se dejo correr en la boca del otro.

-l-lo siento noruega- se intento disculpar por haberse corrido en la boca del otro, pero este solo se trago todo el esperma y medio sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ¿estás listo?- Finlandia lo vio un momento y volvió a dudar pero luego asintió.

Una de las manos de noruega se acerco al rostro de tino para que este lamiera sus dedos, el otro dudo un poco pero luego abrió la boca y se metió los dedos, con su lengua lamio cada parte de ellos procurando lubricarlos bien, para que la experiencia no fuera tan dolorosa, cuando estuvieron listos, los dejo y el noruego los dirigió a su entrada, y con delicadeza introdujo uno.

-ahh…noruega detente- se quejo debido a el dolor de tener algo dentro de sí.

-tranquiló, será rápido-acerco su rostro al del otro y comenzó a besarlo tratando de que este se distrajera y no sintiera el dolor.

Su dedo se fue moviendo en la entrada del otro y cuando considero que ya estaba lista introdujo otro, un pequeño quejido se escapo de los labios del finlandés pero siguió distrayéndolo con sus besos, con sus dos dedos hizo movimientos en forma de tijera para expandir un poco mas su entrada, ya por último, metió el ultimo dedo y los movió a los tres hasta que estuvo seguro que estuviera lista.

Cuando por fin estuvo seguro, saco los tres dedos de la entrada del otro e introdujo la punta de su pene, pudo ver como el otro se contraía debido a esto y con su mano sostuvo su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿estás listo?

-s-sí, estoy listo, hazlo de una vez

-¿seguro?

-si

Al oír el asentimiento del otro comenzó a introducir más su pene en su entrada, pudo sentir como el otro cuerpo, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda pero no le importo, con lentitud introdujo toda su hombría en el otro y espero a que este se acostumbrara a él.

El finlandés pudo sentir como aquella masa de carne invadió sus ser y un dolor bastante fuerte le paso por su espina dorsal, vio como el otro se detenía y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la sensación, hasta que asintió indicando que se encontraba listo.

El noruego comenzó a moverse dentro de él en un vaivén lento, con forme pasaba el tiempo las envestidas aumentaron de tono y las penetraciones se hicieron mas fuertes. Los gemidos de ambos resonaron en la habitación haciendo un eco.

Poco a poco el vaivén se izo mas violento, hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con un gemido intenso, el esperma cubría el cuerpo de ambos y la entrada del finlandés, ambos, sudorosos por la acción se acomodaron en el sofá y se abrazaron mutuamente.

-¿Qué…te parece… Finlandia, la….venganza es…dulce?-pregunto el noruego con voz entrecortada debido a la acción anterior

El finlandés solo lo subió su mirada para verlo y se inclino un poco para juntar sus labios por unos segundos.

-si, es muy dulce

* * *

><p>(NA): jeje asi o mas crack XD, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer-se inclina-, dejen comentarios, tomates, tírenme toda la ensalada XD, se les agradece, nos vemos~.


End file.
